The present disclosure relates to placing applications in an on-demand state, and more specifically, to managing application states to provide on-demand usage while also managing their resource usage.
Cloud computing environments can support an extensive number of different primary applications and their dependent services. The ease of application creation and implementation, as well as the pace of change, can lead to applications been created and not necessarily being properly maintained. For example, application developers may create applications that are prototypes, temporary in nature, or that are simply forgotten. If the developers do not remove such old/unused applications from their cloud containers, these type of applications can continue to accumulate and take up require resources, despite the applications not being utilized. This type of situation can be particularly prevalent for freemium models, where simple applications can be created free of charge (but payment might be necessary to use additional enhanced capabilities).